The present disclosure relates generally to document processing and more particularly, to techniques for template processing using partial input data to generate web documents, such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) documents. Web pages, HTML, and other web-based documents may be dynamically constructed using template processing. Template processing generally includes merging a data set (e.g., a collection of data elements) with a structured template to produce a document. The data set is merged with the template by processing instructions embedded within the template. The processing instructions may be operational to bind the data set to the template, or to facilitate binding of the data set to the template. In various aspects, template processing may be implemented by a web server to generate a web page for a client device, or implemented within a web browser on the client device. In the later scenario, the template is provided to the web browser and merged with a locally stored data set to produce the document at the client device.